


You're A Poor Substitute For Perfection

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Justice League International - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	You're A Poor Substitute For Perfection

**Title:** You're A Poor Substitute For Perfection  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** DC  
**Pairing:** Guy/Bea  
**Rating:**R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making $$  
**A.N:** For the Porn Battle - prompt: Guy Gardner/Fire - jealous,burn

  


It's the perfect dysfunctional relationship, Bea thinks as the headboard crashes against the wall. The muscles of his back bunch and flex beneath her hands as he rams into her, and she lifts her hips to meet him so that the force of it nearly shakes the bed apart. They fight, and then they fuck. It's fast, hard, angry, and it's usually enough to drive the subject of their argument to the back of their minds… at least, for a little while.

She supposes that it's a good thing she can regulate her own internal body temperature, because he's bastard enough to get her pregnant out of pure spite. Looking up at him, Bea watches one of the beads of sweat trail down Guy's clenched jaw until it falls to spatter against her collarbone. His green eyes are narrowed, staring at the wallpaper as he thrusts into her – Guy never looks at her when they fuck, but that's okay because she doesn't want to look at him, either.

Bea's fingers claw down his back as the sweet, aching warmth spreads through her limbs. Guy gives it to her harder, faster until she can feel him spasm inside her – she looks up to see that his eyes are closed, bottom lip sucked through his teeth as he revels in his own orgasm. It's times like this that she realizes what he must have been like with Tora, and she wonders if he made that face for her, too. It's times like this that she wonders if she's actually jealous of a dead woman who just so happened to be her best friend.

"I miss her, too," she says suddenly.

Guy stiffens and she regrets that she ever said anything as he lifts his big body off of hers, finally looking at her with eyes full of rage and pain. "Get out."

Not even bothering to gather up her clothing, Fire powers up to burn the touch of him from her body and leaves.


End file.
